Rabbit
by LiamPaul
Summary: Another story with a dark ending. I don't think this so as good as the first story I wrote so I may edit it again. Feel free to leave your opinion. Thank you. There are no adult themes.


Rabbit Mary Heart shuffled around her kitchen in a baking cyclone. She spun as the oven chimed. "My jam tarts are ready!" Mary grabbed her oven gloves and set the tray down on the counter. A small figure ran into the kitchen straight for the tray. "Alice no! Those are too hot right now!" Mary screamed. She grabbed the tray from the tiny child before she could burn her tiny hands, then knelt down. "Alice, honey you need to be more careful in the kitchen."Alice smiled showing the gap in the middle of her teeth. "Sorry mummy!" She skipped out of the kitchen again and Mary rose again. From the corner of her eye she caught a Rabbit digging in the garden. "Those damn rabbits again ruining my good garden!" She stormed out and shooed the creature away. Mary returned to her jam tarts, neglecting to close the back door again and left it ajar. Decorating her pastries her mind focused on her tiny daughter. "Only four years old and such a smart girl. Complacent, but smart." She smiled to herself and continued to paint the tarts with various smiley faces. Alice, off on some great adventure to climb mount sofa was playing in the living room with her dolls. Her favourite was a very colourful doll with a large top hat. She giggled as as she played, not noticing the small creature wandering around the house. A flurry of tapping on the floor caught her attention. She stood up and looked around. Upon noticing the small white rabbit in the doorway she gasped and grinned. She ran forward. "Hugs!" The rabbit scampered toward the back door before she could reach it. Alice followed the rabbit into the garden. "Bunny!" The rabbit ran behind the potted rose bush and down a previously dug hole. Alice ran after it and when her foot fell in the hole she fell with it. Mary returning to the now cooled tarts with a plate, called out for her daughter. "Alice! Honey the tarts are ready. You want one?" She waited and after no reply she frowned. "Alice! Where are you?" Mary walked into the living and saw her daughters dolls on the floor. "Alice sweetheart are you in here?" Growing impatient she ran upstairs into Alice's bedroom. "Alice are you in here you know I don't like it when you hide like this." Mary went back downstairs and into the kitchen, looking out the window she noticed the same small white rabbit. Already annoyed she ran out to the garden to chase the rabbit away. It ran to the rose bush and following it Mary noticed by the bush a small hand. Mary froze and then ran forward. Behind the bush Alice lay in the grass with a rose in her hand, plucked from the bush as she fell over and hit her head on the sharp edge of the plant pot. "Alice! Oh god no." Mary picked up her tiny child and brought her inside but as Alice's head rose a small trickle of blood ran down her tiny face. "No, no ,no!" Mary set her down on the couch. She grabbed the phone to call for an ambulance. The red stain grew on the cushion and Mary knelt down by her daughter brushing her hair softly with her fingers and weeping. Alice opened her eyes. She sat up and saw her mother crying. Wondering what happened she looked down. Upon seeing herself lying on the cushion she began to whimper but an oddly soothing voice stopped her and she looked up. "Hello my dear." Said a man in a large top hat. Alice grinned, forgetting what happened. "Hat man!" She exclaimed. He chuckled and patted her on the head. "That's right dear, do you want to see something magical?" She nodded vigorously. "Where are we going!" The man in the large top hat knelt down to her and smiled." Come with me and you'll see dear." Alice seemed to forget about the rest of the world and followed the bobbing top hat out the door. Her eyes shut from the brightness and when she opened again what she saw made her giggle. The man in the large top hat lifted her into his arms as she took in the amazing sight. "Welcome to wonderland dear." 


End file.
